How to train your Pet
by LadySade
Summary: Comment dresser votre Pet, édition spéciale pour les cas difficiles. Les premiers temps de la vie de Riki à Eos, et la façon dont Iason en fera un Pet bien dressé... En pause, voir profil.
1. Chapter 1

.

Ai no Kusabi.

...

..

.

How to train your Pet.

.

Special Edition for the hardest one.

Riki n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors là pas du tout. Il était persuadé que Iason avait fait exprès de laisser trainer cet hollobook. Et puis comme si le grand Iason Mink avait besoin d'un cours de rappel ! Jetant un coup d'oeil autour de lui, il eut la confirmation d'être seul dans le grand salon, et s'assit en le prenant. Après tout, si son cher et tendre « maître » l'avait laissé là, c'était surement pour qu'il le lise ! Daryl étant occupé dans la chambre à nettoyer les dégâts de la dernière tentative de dressage de Riki, il savait avoir tout son temps. Il avait bien ri ! Avant de connaitre la douleur... Mais il n'avait pas cédé. Enfin, pas tout de suite. Évidemment, l'utilisation d'aphrodisiaque avait fini par avoir raison de lui, mais avant il avait eu le temps de se moquer du Blondie, et ça, c'était bien mieux qu'un orgasme forcé. Il se demandait vraiment ce que Iason pouvait lui trouver, et pourquoi il ne lui avait pas déjà brisé la nuque. Un Pet de l'académie aurait surement déjà comblé toutes ses attentes !

Riki soupira, sans doute pour la millième fois depuis son arrivée dans cette tour, et ralluma l'hollobook.

_**How to train your Pet, special edition for the hardest one.**_

La bonne blague. Comme si un Pet récalcitrant pouvait avoir autant de résistance qu'un bâtard de Ceres ! Enfin, il devait surement y avoir des cas partout... Il zappa l'introduction pour passer directement à la première section.

_**La psychologie du Pet**_.

Comme si ces tarés de Blondies pouvaient comprendre quelque chose à la façon de pensée des humains... Enfin, il s'attendait de toute façon à ne pas être d'accord avec les trois quarts de ce qu'il allait lire dans cet ouvrage pour le moins... ridicule ? Il n'était pas sûr de savoir quel qualificatif irait le mieux à cette chose totalement... insensée !

_**Savoir jouer avec le moral de votre Pet.**_

_Il ne faut jamais hésiter à briser le moral d'un Pet récalcitrant, surtout si vous désirez garder son esprit intact et souhaiter le remodeler à votre guise. Certain maître aime garder une certaine part de sauvagerie dans leur animal de compagnie, ce qui peut-être une bonne chose du moment que vous puissiez annihilez celle-ci en un claquement de doigts. Il est aussi conseillé de trouver au plus vite un point de pression sur leur mental, cela vous facilitera grandement la tâche par la suite et..._

Riki entendit l'ascenseur de l'étage se mettre en marche et se leva d'un bond, fermant l'hollobook en le reposant sur la table basse et sortit le plus calmement du monde sur la terrasse qui dominait la cité. Ce qu'il avait lu avait suffi à le sortir de ses gonds. Est-ce que son « maître » avait déjà trouvé son point de pression ? Il n'en était pas sûr, et n'en avait pas l'impression. Mais avec cet homme, cela ne voulait rien dire. Peut-être gardait-il cette arme-là en réserve ? Il n'avait pas l'impression que Iason avait réellement essayé de le briser mentalement. Ni physiquement d'ailleurs. Riki avait plus l'impression qu'il était tâté, qu'on suivait ses contours pour connaitre les limites de son être. Mais pas brisé. Pas encore ? Il se mordit la lèvre en sortant ses cigarettes. Le seul petit privilège que Iason lui accordait, et à chaque fois qu'il en fumait une, il revoyait Ceres, Guy, et tous les autres... Il faillit broyer son paquet lorsqu'il entendit un petit rire derrière lui.

« Tu m'as l'air bien en colère, Pet. Passé une mauvaise matinée ? »

Riki n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre. Ni même de se retourner. Iason savait pertinemment qu'il s'ennuyait. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il était enfermé ici, et comme il était beaucoup trop imprévisible, le Blondie refusait même qu'il soit approché par d'autres Pets. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au jeune homme. Ces êtres superficiels ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde, et il en aurait fait une jolie bouillie sanglante dès la première occasion.

Le torse de Iason contre son dos le fit sursauter. Une longue main gantée lui prit sa cigarette et la jeta dans le vide avant qu'il ne se retrouve retourné sans ménagement. Il leva les yeux en lançant son regard le plus noir à son « maître » qui se contenta de sourire en lui prenant délicatement le menton. Il détestait se sentir si petit dans ses bras, et haïssait encore plus la douceur dont faisait preuve le Blondie. Il aurait préféré être battu, plutôt que caressé ainsi.

« Mon petit bâtard têtu... »

Les lèvres fraiches de Iason contre les siennes l'électrisèrent une fois de plus, et il mordit dans la chair tendre, une fois de plus. Mais le Blondie ne cassa pas le baiser, le forçant à gouter à ce sang qu'il exécrait tant. Il se refusait de fermer les yeux, et ceux, rieur, de l'homme le rendait encore plus fou. Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui arracher cet air éternellement amusé à coup de botte. Les mains de Iason lâchèrent son visage et glissèrent sur ses reins avant d'empoigner ses fesses, le plaquant contre l'entrejambe déjà dur de son « maître », le faisant gémir involontairement. Le regard glacé n'en pétilla que plus tandis qu'il le gardait simplement pressé contre lui, sa langue immobile enroulée autour de la sienne. Il avait encore envie de le mordre, mais n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Après un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Iason recommença à bouger, massant le bas de son dos et la naissance de ses fesses, et Riki abdiqua, fermant les yeux et lui rendant son baiser. Il détestait ça. Après avoir lu cette stupide introduction à la psychologie des Pets, il se demandait si ce n'était pas ça son point faible. Il n'y avait que quand Iason le touchait ainsi qu'il se sentait céder. Il aurait aimé rester de marbre, pouvoir ne pas réagir, ou le repousser. Mais à cause de la force du Blondie, la dernière option était presque impossible. Et la première... Une main glissa de son dos jusqu'à son sexe, qu'il découvrit avec horreur déjà complètement eveillé. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir mieux contrôler son corps, mais Iason en jouait comme d'un instrument. Il s'entendit gémir dans sa bouche, et se sentit encore plus honteux. Les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait lui donnaient envie de supplier pour plus. Mais ça, non. Jamais. Il ne l'avait pas fait jusqu'ici, et ne pourrait jamais se pardonner s'il le faisait. Enfin, Iason le relâcha, et c'est presque à regret qu'il se sépara des ses lèvres si douces.

« Tu peux être un Pet tellement adorable quand tu te laisses aller, Riki... »

« Je ne suis pas un Pet, bâtard ! »

Encore cette lueur amusée dans les yeux de ce maître qu'il rejetait de tout son être. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait repartir à Ceres, oublier ses attouchements qui le rendait fou de colère... et de désir.

« Tu es mon Pet, Riki. Et... »

« Ta gueule ! Jamais je ne serais le Pet de qui que ce soit ! »

Un regard qui devient meurtrier, puis un éclair au fond de son corps. Riki se retrouva plié en deux par le plaisir qui émanait de l'anneau entourant son sexe, et se mit à haleter.

« Je dois retourner travailler. Je suis sûr que cet après-midi te sera extrêmement bénéfique pour réfléchir à ta nouvelle condition, Pet. »

Les sensations qui le traversaient diminuèrent, mais ne s'évanouirent pas. Et Iason partit, le laissant accroché à la rambarde, son membre continuellement excité. Jamais le Blondie ne l'avait encore laissé avec l'anneau en fonction, et même s'il devait être au minimum, Riki pensait déjà devenir fou. Il réussir à regagner sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Enlevant rageusement le peu de vêtements qu'il portait, il découvrit avec bonheur, ou crainte, il n'en était pas sur, que Iason n'avait pas resserré son anneau. Il pouvait donc jouir s'il le désirait... Était-ce un oubli ? Ou bien l'avait-il fait exprès ? Riki décida que peu importait, et prit son sexe en main. Il savait que si c'était volontaire, il laissait son « maître » gagner, mais son désir était bien trop fort.

.

oOo

.

Confortablement assis dans son Bureau, Iason Mink regardait avec délice les enregistrements de son Pet se masturbant. Il adorait vraiment ce bâtard. Tant de fierté et de courage, tant de beauté et de rage dans un seul être le fascinait. Il commençait à s'échauffer lorsque Riki jouit en murmurant un autre nom que le sien. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Guy... Cet homme ne sortirait donc jamais de l'esprit de son Pet ? La situation l'amusait énormément, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux. Qu'avait donc cet humain de plus que lui, le premier Blondie de Tanagura ? N'était-il pas beau ? Riche ? N'avait-il pas le pouvoir ? N'était-il pas désirable ?

Il passa sur la vidéo en temps réel et vit Riki, profondément endormi avec un nombre incalculable de mouchoirs au pied de son lit. Combien de fois avait-il joui en pensant à l'autre bâtard ? Sa rage monta d'un cran, et il caressa sa bague, l'augmentant au maximum. Le jeune homme sur l'écran se réveilla en sursaut, l'air totalement perdu. Il regarda autour de lui, et ne voyant personne, empoigna son sexe, se branlant violemment en se cambrant. Il gémissait d'une manière qui rendit Iason fou. Mais, au moment où Riki allait éjaculer, Iason verrouilla l'anneau. Des spasmes agitèrent le corps de son Pet qui gémit encore plus fort en se tendant sur son lit, avant de retomber, l'air épuisé, et désemparé. Iason l'entendit geindre, mais attendit encore quelques minutes avant de ramener le niveau de stimulation de l'anneau à son minimum. Il crut entendre Riki pleurer, mais n'aurait pu en jurer, son visage étant caché par ses bras. Le Blondie aurait aimé pouvoir aller s'en assurer, mais Katze lui fut annoncé à ce moment-là, et il éteignit à regret l'écran où son Pet se recroquevillait en chien de fusil.

.

.

.

Fin (du premier chapitre ?)

* * *

Une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si je continue ? Oui, je sais, c'était vraiment court, mais prenez ça comme une séance test ! En fonction des réactions, la suite viendra, même si en son temps, avec toutes mes autres fics en cours... ^^

Merci !


	2. Chapter 2

NdA (de dix pieds de longs, pardon !) :

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, vraiment, j'ai adoré !

Voici donc la suite, je prendrais le temps de faire les RAR au prochain chapitre, pardonnez-moi, mais il est 5heures du matin, et je n'ai pas encore dormi, me dépêchant de finir celui-ci pour vous le présenter.

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos idées pour le livre, ou le dressage de Riki aussi, j'adore savoir ce que mes lecteurs ont comme idées tordues, ou excellentes, et je ferai tout pour intégrer les meilleures, promis !

J'ai décidé de garder plus ou moins la même longueur de chapitre, exceptionnellement, mais rassurez-vous, le trois est déjà au 8/10ème écrit, et devrait arriver d'ici deux jours je pense, au plus tard, voir même peut-être déjà demain, en fonction de mon temps libre pour le finir, et de votre enthousiasme, parce que je déteste faire attendre mes lecteurs si c'est déjà écrit, je trouve ça presque criminel ! ^^

Plus court veux aussi dire plus souvent, comme cela vous n'aurez pas à attendre aussi longtemps que pour mes autres fics, si tout se passe bien, évidemment !

Je vous laisse donc en tête à tête avec Riki, et comme on me l'a demandé, vous verrez aussi apparaitre un petit souvenir sur Guy, cet adorable salopard qui mériterait qu'on lui fasse goûter à sa propre médecine dans le dernier OAV !

D'ailleurs j'ai commencé à regarder le 3 et le 4 du remake, miam ! So sexy ! Et les graphismes, tout en gardant le style des originaux, sont encore plus beaux ! Le regard de Riki me fait en plus à chaque fois fondre, et sa manière de jurer... ou de gémir ! Il faut dire qu'il est très sensible, le pauvre, et Iason, très très doué, bien qu'il soit (encore) vierge au début de leur "relation" ! (Eh oui ! Beaucoup de monde semble oublier ce petit détail ! Mdr !)

Bon, je me tais, mais je me permets d'encore préciser une petite chose, pour être sûr que vous compreniez bien, ce chapitre suit immédiatement le précédent dans la chronologie, il ne s'est donc encore rien passer d'autre entre-temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

How to train you Pet.

.

Chapitre Deux.

.

Riki n'en pouvait déjà plus.

Six semaines qu'il était ici, dans ses appartements privés, à attendre le bon vouloir de Iason.

Six semaines qu'il subissait cet anneau, qu'il avait pourtant demandé à porter avec hargne, et détermination, pour cesser d'être enchainé.

Il ne savait pas à ce moment-là que cette sorte de soumission ci serait bien pire.

Libre de ses mouvements, dans une certaine mesure. Beaucoup trop, souvent, à devoir obéir, et se laisser faire.

Obéir et gémir.

C'était tout ce que Iason lui avait demandé, la première fois. Et encore tout ce qu'il attendait de lui, maintenant. Pourtant, c'était bien plus dur que ce qu'il aurait cru. Dans cette chambre d'hôtel, à payer cette dette dont il ne voulait pas, il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir toute l'horreur de sa situation actuelle.

Gémir, il aurait pu le faire aisément. Le Blondie, avec ses mains gantées, arrivait à lui tirer jusqu'à des cris dont il ignorait souvent la provenance, l'étonnant lui même.

Mais obéir... Riki n'avait jamais été de ceux qui plient, qui courbent l'échine et se complaisent dans la servitude. Il détestait ces phrases, que Iason lui jetait à la figure, qui lui donnait envie de vomir alors que tout son bas-ventre se contractait d'envie. Ces ordres, immondes, pervers, lubriques, et la façon dont ils l'excitaient.

Jamais personne n'avait éveillé pareil sentiment en lui. Ce dégout, teinté de désir. Un désir si puissant qu'il finissait toujours par plié, honteux.

Sa fierté finissait broyée, et il se savait sot d'avoir cru le matin même que Iason n'était pas en train de le dompter. Il venait encore une fois de lui prouver que sa domination sur son corps était des plus totale. Peu importait ce maudit anneau, qui l'excitait ou lui infligeait une douleur sans nom. Peut importait l'utilisation de ces aphrodisiaques couteux, qui le réduisait exactement à l'état auquel Iason aspirait de le faire devenir : Un Pet lascif, écartant les cuisses pour permettre à son maître de mieux voir sa main s'activer sur son sexe.

Avec de la patience, le Blondie serait arrivé exactement au même résultat. Il le savait, Iason le savait, et ils ne faisaient que presser sa chute.

Riki haïssait Iason.

Infiniment.

Mais celui qu'il haïssait le plus, en ce moment, n'était autre que lui même, alors qu'enfin abandonné seul à sa déchéance, l'anneau finalement éteint, il pleurait sur son passé, son présent, et son avenir, tentant d'étouffer ses sanglots, les épaules tremblantes, réfugié dans son lit, abris provisoire et tout relatif.

Il avait honte. Mortellement.

Il avait encore une fois cédé, une de plus, se caressant exactement comme le Blondie le désirait, écartant toujours plus les cuisses, cambrant les reins, alors même qu'il était seul, stimulé par cet anneau qui l'avait ensuite privé de sa libération, énième action sadique de domination sur sa personne épuisée par son maître détesté.

« Je te dresserai. » avait-il dit.

Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait.

_**La psychologie du Pet.**_

Riki voyait tous ces points être réalisés, consciencieusement.

_**Savoir jouer avec le moral de votre Pet.**_

_Il ne faut jamais hésiter à __**briser le moral **__d'un Pet récalcitrant, surtout si vous désirez garder son esprit intact et souhaiter le remodeler à votre guise. Certain maître aime garder une part de sauvagerie dans leur animal de compagnie, ce qui peut-être une bonne chose du moment que vous puissiez __**annihilez celle-ci en un claquement de doigts**__. Il est aussi conseillé de trouver au plus vite un __**point de pression sur leur mental**__, cela vous facilitera grandement la tâche par la suite et..._

Riki comprenait, maintenant, tout ce que cela signifiait.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes à son maître honni pour lui prouver qu'il était déjà presque à genoux. Ce presque, qu'il parvenait encore à maintenir, l'emplissait de joie, bien que fort fragile.

Tant qu'il parviendrait à résister, même quelques secondes, cela pourrait lui suffire.

Ce serait toujours cela, cracher à son visage si parfait, sa blondeur si angélique, et sa perversion si profonde.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que Riki ne se jette à ses pieds, pour mendier une caresse ? Quand Iason aura-t-il fini son travail de broyage méthodique, et jugerait qu'il était enfin devenu le Pet parfait dont il rêve ?

Le laisserait-il partir, s'il devenait cela, et finissait par l'ennuyer ?

Riki en doutait.

Et il était déjà à bout. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, alors qu'il se sentait si sale.

Iason arrivait même à pervertir ses souvenirs, le faisant se caresser, et jouir, sur ses moments passés avec Guy comme s'ils étaient comparables... Ignoble. Mais c'était si bon !

La nausée le saisit à nouveau. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille, unique petite rébellion qui n'avait pas encore été matée, et son estomac vide le tourmentait.

Il se redressa, séchant ses yeux, et s'assit en tailleur, regardant méchamment l'anneau de Pet autour de son sexe qui, resserré, empêchait à son érection de se radoucir. Le sang pulsait un peu douloureusement au niveau de son gland, et il l'effleura du bout des doigts, frémissant violemment.

« Bordel ! » cria-t-il en jetant son coussin contre le mur de sa chambre.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait pleuré, ni combien il avait dormis avant d'être réveillé aussi désagréablement, mais savait que Daryl ne devrait plus tarder à venir le préparer pour le retour de Iason, et désespérait d'avoir ne fut-ce qu'une nuit sans avoir à subir ses ardeurs. Et sa curiosité.

Car il avait remarqué que le Blondie semblait explorer son corps, désormais, et parfois il s'oubliait, fronçant les sourcils devant certaines parties, tâtant, soupesant, pressant des zones de celui-ci comme l'aurait fait un scientifique devant une espèce nouvelle.

Riki s'était même une fois demandé si Iason avait en fait déjà touché un autre homme avant lui, malgré sa grande technique, vu la façon dont il l'explorait et le testait.

Ce souvenir de tout cela n'était visiblement pas une bonne idée, puisque son bas-ventre s'enflamma un peu plus, lui arrachant un geignement plaintif. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Regardant le sol à côté de son lit, il écarquilla les yeux de surprise : un nombre incalculable de mouchoirs s'y trouvait éparpillé, et il ne se souvenait pas avoir dût autant se soulager à cause de ce maudit anneau de dressage.

« Un bâtard comme toi ne mérite pas un bijou. » avait dit le Blondie.

Mais Riki s'en moquait ! S'il avait su, il n'aurait pas été si empressé que Iason le lui mette, et serait plutôt resté enchainé à cette couche, tout seul, sur cette plateforme au milieu du vide. Au moins était-il réellement forcé, pendant cette période.

Se laissant retomber sur le matelas moelleux, il se roula en boule, et décida de somnoler encore un peu, épuisé par tous ces orgasmes forcés et à répétitions. Il était vrai que rien ne l'obligeait à se masturber, mais se sentir ainsi stimulé en continu était difficilement supportable, et il se savait faible. Le sexe lui avait toujours énormément plu, avec Guy...

Il se souvenait encore de leur première fois : magique.

_Ils avaient roulé toute la soirée sur des motos volées, et avaient fini sur les vieux quais, allongés sur tout un tas de cordage et de sacs en toile de jute, à boire en regardant les étoiles. C'était une magnifique nuit._

_Riki s'était redressé sur un coude, et avait baissé les yeux sur Guy, qui s'était pelotonné contre lui pour essayer de trouver un peu de chaleur dans la fraicheur du crépuscule mourant. _

_Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il s'était penché et l'avait embrassé doucement. Guy l'avait laissé faire, lâchant sa bière et enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, le faisant rouler et s'installant entre ses cuisses. Leurs gestes étaient devenus fiévreux, et ils s'étaient à moitié déshabillés, leurs mains tremblant à cause de l'excitation. _

_C'était sa première fois, et Guy l'avait guidé, le suçant et le préparant longuement, s'enfonçant en lui avec délicatesse. Il n'avait pu retenir un cri, mais quelques minutes plus tard, c'était de plaisir qu'il gémissait, en demandant toujours plus. Il s'était libéré bien trop rapidement, mais son premier amant avait continué, prenant ses cuisses sur ses épaules, et il s'était découvert une souplesse dont il ignorait l'existence, ses genoux touchant son torse. _

_Guy l'avait alors masturbé en augmentant le rythme de ses coups de reins, le faisant gémir en l'embrassant et couvrant son visage de baisers. Ils avaient fini par jouir ensemble, se mordant les lèvres sans s'en rendre compte tandis que Riki enfonçait ses ongles dans les muscles du dos de Guy, tout son corps parcouru de merveilleux frissons. _

_Ils avaient recommencé, encore et encore, comme seule la jeunesse peut le permettre, et sans jamais en avoir assez, et avaient fini par s'endormir sur les quais. Au petit matin, il s'étaient fait chasser par des marins hilares. Ils s'étaient alors réfugiés chez Guy, et avaient refait l'amour. Sous la douche, en mangeant, dans le lit, sur le sol. Partout. Puis étaient tombés, épuisés, et avaient dormis longtemps, ne se réveillant que pour reprendre leurs étreintes._

C'était un de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Et un des plus douloureux aussi désormais. Il n'avait eut de cesse de le revivre tout l'après-midi, avec d'autres, à jouir encore et encore en gémissant le prénom de ce garçon qui lui manquait tant : _Guy... _

Fin du deuxième chapitre.

* * *

A très très vite pour la suite ! Je ne peux que vous conseilliez de la mettre en alerte, pour ne pas patienter dans le vide, ou ne pas venir vérifier pour rien !

Et n'oubliez pas, toutes suggestions ou idées pour le livre et/ou le dressage de Riki sont attendues, voulues, désirées, souhaitées, en un mot : Participez !

Sade.


End file.
